BOTANICAL CLASSIFICATION: Scabiosa caucasica. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa caucasica and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ultra Violetxe2x80x99. Scabiosa is in the family Dipsacaceae. This new cultivar originated as a select seedling found by Dan Heims in a mass planting of Scabiosa caucasica xe2x80x98Blue Pacificxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedlings.
This new Scabiosa caucasica cultivar is distinguished by:
1. Intense, deep purple flowers, darker than any known Scabiosa caucasica on the market.
2. Good flower size.
3. Good vigor.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.